The present invention relates to a no-frost refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit comprising a fan for the generation of an airflow in the compartment to be cooled.
So-called no-frost refrigerator units and/or freezer units are known from the prior art in which frosting of the compartment to be cooled is substantially prevented in that a fan is associated with the evaporator of the unit, said fan providing air circulation in the space to be cooled and over the evaporator.